Armes égales, Combat égal!
by Kumikoneko
Summary: épilogue que j'avais oublié...
1. Default Chapter

Auteur : Syeda, the shadowangel

E-mail : syedashadowangelyahoo.fr

Genre: yaoi, X-over avec Harry Potter, aventure!

Disclaimer: hum! (reprend son souffle) 1) les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi!

2) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

Qu : que me reste t-il ?

Rép : Ben........................ Seul l'histoire est à moi ! (Et je ne touche pas un rond !!!)

**Note : le premier chapitre ne parle pas de Gundam, c'est normal, c'est à partir du deuxième !!!!! Mah, il faut le lire quand même car sinon, vous comprendrez rien !!!**

Note 1: j'avais demandé l'avis de plusieurs personnes sur une fic x-over ! j'ai eu beaucoup de oui alors ! Ben, bonne lecture !

Note 2 : prend en compte le tome cinq !

Note 3 : ça se passera plus dans l'univers de gundam !! Il n'est forcément nécessaire d'aimer Harry Potter pour lire cette fic ! Et les perso sont OCC !

...Et les couples sont super originaux ;;;; : Heero x Duo ; Trowa x Quatre ; Wufei x Sally et Harry x Draco !!!!!!!!!!!!

**1)Le survivant s'en va ! ( ou comment Harry se retrouve dans le monde d'Hee-chan et compagnie...)**

_Voie 9 ¾ :_

Harry soupira une énième fois. A ses côté, Hermione Granger, sa meilleure amie ? Une jeune fille au long cheveux brun bouclés et désordonné, lui jeta un coup d'œil morne. Son meilleur ami, Ronald Weasley, le jeune rouquin issue d'une famille de sept enfant, ne releva même pas !

-Il est en retard ! Murmura le rouquin !

-Ce n'est vraiment pas normal ! répondit le survivant.

La jeune fille allait répliqué lorsque le haut parleur de la gare retentit :

« mesdames et messieurs, le poudlard express va bientôt renter en gare ! Nous vous prions de vous tenir loin des rails..... »

Les trois adolescents n'écoutaient déjà plus et se hatèrent vers le quai ! C'était bien la première fois que le train à destination de la prestigieuse école de magie : Poudlard, ait près de deux heures de retard !

Ils montèrent dans le train et s'installèrent dans un des compartiement libre.

-Harry, tu as remarqué ? demanda la brunette

-Quoi ?

-Quand on a traversé les autres compartiments, personnes ne parlaient, c'était un silence morbide.

-Bah, l'envie de rester en vacance ! Et le retour à l'école ! Répondit Ron d'un air absent !

-N'importe quoi, Weasley ! Dit une quatrième voix !

Les trois adolescents se tournèrent vers la porte et remarquèrent un quatrième garçon blond et le regard hautain !

-Malfoy, on t'a pas sonné ! gronda Ron

-Le poudlard express a été retardé par une attaque de Voldemort !

Et il les planta là sans aucune autre explication !

Harry se tourna vers ses deux amis et constata qu'ils tremblaient !

-Ne me dites pas que vous tremblez encore devant son nom !

-Mais Tu –Sais –Qui est...  
-Ca suffit, Ron ! Répondit Hermione, tu sais, Harry, c'est inconscient de notre part !

-Laisse tomber...

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps pour le banquet. Les prmières année prirent place où ils voulaient ! Dumbledor se leva !

-Mes chers élèves, je suppose que vous êtes tous au courant de la raison du retard du Poudlard Express ! Voldemor est désormais en plein possession de ses pouvoirs ! Les premières années seront répartit demain avant le déjeuner ! Les protections de notre école ont été renforcer, il n'y aura aucune sortie sortie à Pré-au-lard cette année, la forêt interdite etst vraiment interdite et...

Harry n'écoutait de nouveau plus et se maudit lui-même !

Cela faisait désormais cinq ans que la menace Voldi planait sur le monde !

Cela faisait cinq ans qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment le battre, lui, le survivant !

Et c'était bien parti pour une sixième année pareil...

Il soupira

Il aimait beaucoup le professeur Dumbledore et lui faisait confiance mais, depuis qu'il savait qu'il lui cachait des choses essentiel et depuis la mort de son parrain, il commencait sérieusement à douter des méthodes de ce dernier !

« Qu'il soit pacifiste, d'accord... Mais vient un moment ou il faudra qu'il comprenne que je vais devoir utiliser la magie noire contre Voldemort car c'est pas avec un patronus et avec de la magie blanche que je vais en venir à bout ! Et on va pas encore attendre dix ans pour que je devienne auror, non plus ! » pensa t-il !

-Harry ? Harry !!!!

L'adolescent sursauta et se tourna vers une petite rousse au nom de Ginny Weasley

-Tu disais ?

-Je disais que le directeur voulait te voir après le banquet !

-Oh ! Merci !

Et il se leva pour sortir de la grande salle.

-Harry... Mais tu n'as pas encore mangé !! lui dit Ginny

Mais Harry n'écoutait plus et franchit les portes de la grande salle.

Personne ne remarqua qu'un certain serpentard n'avait cesser de l'observer et qu'il c'était lever peu parès lui !

-Entre Harry, je t'attendais ! lança le joyeux Directeur de Poudlard

-Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ?

-Je voulait te dire que cette année, tu sera préfet en chef avec monsieur Malfoy !

-... C'est pour ça que vous vouliez me voir ?

-Non, tu semblais préocupé pendant le dîner ! Y aurait-il quelque chose dont tu voudrais me parler ?

-Je ... Pense... Voldemort, il faudrait le tuer... Avec de la magie noire !

-Tu veux apprendre la magie noire ? Harry, je regrette mais c'est beaucoup dangereux !

-Si on ne fait rien...

-Harry !

-Je suis désolé...

-Comprend que c'est pour ta propre sécurité ! Tu peux disposé !

Harry sortit du bureau complètement abattu

Quel idiot ce directeur ! Il allait prendre le chemin de son dortoir quand une main le baillona et l'entraîna dans une grande salle désafectée.

Lorsqu'il sentit la pression sur lui se relacher, il repoussa son agresseur :

-Lumos ! Fit une voix

-Malfoy ?! Qu'est-ce que tu veux !

-J'ai surpris ta conversation avec le directeur

-Et ? Je suis sûr qu'il le sait ! Que vas-tu faire ?

-Tu ne sais rien de moi ! Dumbledore non plus d'ailleurs !

-Que me veux-tu ?

-Tu veux tuer Voldemort : pour cela, il n'existe que deux moyens ! le premier, tu le connais : la magie noire !

-Je peux pas !

-Et ce serait trop long à apprendre... Continua le blond !

-Et quel est la deuxième méthode ?

-La manière moldue : les armes !

-Pardon ?!

-Si tu choisis la deuxième solution, je peux t'aider, je suis là pour ça ! Tu sais que dans le monde moldu, il y a une immense guerre ! Mes amis et moi pourrons vite t'apprendre le maniement des armes ! Dans un an, tu sera capable de tuer Voldemort !

-Si j'accepte, que ce passera t-il ?

-Tu devras renoncer, du moin temporairement à la magie et ne prévenir personne que tu parts ! Si tu accepte, nous partons tout de suite !

-Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que je peux te faire confiance ?

-Rien !

-Je n'ai pas le choix de toute manière ! J'accepte !

-Bien ! Prend ceci, c'est un portoloin ! Il te mènera près d'un de mes amis ! Il s'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner ! Il saura quoi faire ! Je te rejoindrais, je fais juste en sorte que ton départ se fasse à ta hauteur !

Harry hocha la tête ! C'était de toute manière ce qui restait à faire, alors... Il prit le portoloin et se senti aspiré

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, il constata qu'un jeun garçon de son âge était penché sur lui !Il était blond mais ce n'était pas le serpentard !

-Tu te sens mieux ? Demanda une douce voix alors que sa vue se précisait !

-Je crois... Ou suis-je ?

-En plein désert ! Ria le jeune homme ! Je suis Quatre Raberba Winner et je sais qui tu es, Harry Potter ! Dray m'a prévenu de ton arrivé !

-Tu es... Ouf, je suis bien arrivé alors... Euh ! En plein désert ?

-Mhmoui !, nous t'expliquerons plus tard, je vais te dire qui nous sommes ! S'exclama Quatre alors que quatre autre adolescants entrèrent dans la pièce.

-Voici Heero Yui, pilote du gundam Wing ; Duo Maxwell, celui de Deathscythe ; Trowa Barton ; de Heavyarm ; Wufei, de Shenlong-Nataku et Draco Malfoy de Blackangel !

Et c'est ainsi qu'il fit la connaissance des pilotes de gundam


	2. Confession

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, action, aventure, mi-sérieux, -mi-délire !

Couple : On change pas les couples qui gagne : Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Hilde, Harry x Draco !

Disclaimer: hum!  (reprend son souffle) 1) les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi!

                                                             2) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

                                                             Qu : que me reste t-il ?

                                                             Rép : Ben…………………… Seul l'histoire est à moi ! (Et je ne touche pas un rond !!!)

**Réponses aux revieuws :**

**( Harry potter)**

**Crystal yuy :** J'ai fait une erreur, j'admet ! J'ai posté ce chapitre sans faire de correction et cela faisait longtemps que je l'avais écris ! On va donc dire que Draco est arrivé en même temps qu'harry se réveille ! Encore désol ! Mais Gros merci pour ta revieuw !

**Kaorulabelle :** Mici beaucoup….

**(gundam wing)**

**yamirose1 :** Eh oui, il va avoir un gundam à lui tout seul !!! Merci pour ta revieuw !

**Ouky :** merci pour ta revieuw

**Nahamy :** Merci beaucoup et sorry du retard !

**Leenaren :** Pareil, merci beaucoup et sorry du retard

**Angelyuna :** J'ai pas changé les couples alors tu seras contente !

**Merci à vous et bonne lecture !**

**2)Confession:**

-J'en peux plus ! Dit Harry en s'effondrant sur son lit, mort de fatigue !

-T'es franchement pas au bout de tes surprises, Potter ! Lui fit remarquer Draco

-S'il te plaît, ça va faire deux semaines qu'on a quitté Poudlard, tu crois pas qu'on pourrait s'appeler par nos prénoms, maintenant !

Draco sourit doucement :

-Désolé, les habitudes sont dures à perdre ! Ok, Harry, je ferais un effort !

-A TABLEEUUUUUHHHHHHH !!! S'écria une voix

Harry rigola à la voix bien trop connue de Duo Maxwell, pilote du gundam 02

-On arrive ! Cria Draco

Ils descendirent dans la cuisine où Quatre leur adressa un grand sourire !

-Alors pas trop épuisé, Harry ? Demanda t-il en le voyant s'affaler sur sa chaise

-Je suis mort ! Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?

Heero et Dray soupirèrent alors qu'Harry et Dou se battaient limite pour la nourriture ! Heureusement que Wufei et Trowa était en mission car il fallait avouer qu'Harry avait une fâcheuse tendance à se rattraper de son enfance et était à la limite aussi gamin que Duo. Mais personne ne s'y trompait, aussi bien Harry que Duo, tout deux avaient eux, bien qu'a une différente échelle, une enfance malheureuse. Même s'il avait des limites à tout !!

-Bon, ça suffit vous deux !  Intervint Heero en prenant les assiettes des deux concerné avant de les tendre à Dray pour qu'il leur serve une part égale de pâtes carbonnara !

-Vous mangez et vous vous taisez !  Souffla Heero sous le rire amusé de Quatre et les regards noirs des gamins.

Lorsque le repas fut fini, Harry et Dray remontèrent prendre une douche ( pas ensemble) et se couchèrent ( toujours pas ensemble !). Au bout de 15 minutes de silence, Harry demanda :

-Dit, tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment tu as prévenu Poudlard que je partais ? Tu m'as dis que se serais spectaculaire !

-Oh, j'ai pas fait ça si spectaculairement mais je vais te dires :

_Flash Back_

_Poudlard :_

_-Professeur, Professeur !! _

_Alors qu'ils étaient tous dans la grande salle, Dumbledore fronça les sourcils en apercevant Ron, sa sœur Ginny et Hermione courir dans sa direction. Lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'était pas avec eux, il commença à s'inquiéter_

_-Que se passe t-il ? Où est Harry ?_

_-Il a disparu ! On ne l'a pas vu depuis que vous l'avez convoqué dans votre bureau ! On pensait que vous saviez où il était ! S'inquiéta Hermione. _

_Ron glissa sa main dans celle de son amie sous le regard mi-amusé, mi-exaspérer de Ginny !_

_-C'est inquiétant… Puis s'adressant à la grande salle _

_-Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurais vu monsieur Potter ? _

_-Oui, moi ! S'éleva une voix à la table des Serpentards :_

_-Vous monsieur Malfoy ? S'étonna Rogue _

_-Eh, oui…Dit Draco en se levant. Pauvre petit Potter, il avait l'air…Furieux lorsqu'il est sorti de votre bureau hier ! St Potter se demande ce que vous lui avez dit ? Toujours est t-il que je crois qu'il a voulu…Comment dire…ah oui…Prendre sa vie en main !_

_-Vous dites qu'il est parti ? Demanda Dumbledore en pâlissant dangereusement._

_Le blond eut un rire léger_

_-Je pense qu'il n'a pas l'intention de vous suivre éternellement ! J'entrevois doucement une lueur d'intelligence en Potter !Et moi, je pense qu'il faudrait que j'en informe mon père ! Ajouta t-il en se levant et en sortant de la salle sous les regards ébahis des autres ! La, il transplana vers le désert pour rejoindre ses amis ! Il possédait une force magique pour passer outre les protections de Poudlard !_

_Fin du Flash Back_

-Tu es diabolique ! Pauvre Dumbledore, je le plains ! Il doit être un bord de la crise de nerfs !

-Harry , je t'en prie, depuis combien de temps  Dumbledore  te ment-il ?  Combien de choses te caches t-il ?

-Je sais, je sais…

-Harry ?

-…

Le blond passa en position assise et se tourna vers le brun

-Pourquoi tu pleures ?

-Je ne sais pas … Je pleure parce j'ai le sentiment de les avoir trahi !

-Dumbledore ?

-Pas lui… Ni Hermione, ni Ron…Ni l'ordre… Mais j'ai le sentiment de trahir la mémoire de mes parents…Et de Sirius !

-Je comprends….

-Hein ?

-Je veux dire que je sais quel effet ça fait de grandir sans famille !

-Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Harry en se redressant à son tour

Draco vint s'asseoir sur le lit du brun en soupirant.

-Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de t'en parler maintenant, ça va prendre longtemps…

-Je crois que je veux savoir et que t'as besoin d'en parler…

Au même instant, on frappa à la porte.

-Je vous dérange pas ?

-Du tout Duo, tu tombes plutôt bien !

-Ah Oui ?

-Je m'apprêtais à raconter à Harry mon passé, comme il te concerne, dit le moi si tu ne veux pas que je dise certaines choses !

-Attends, je vais demander aux autres de venir…Je pense qu'il ont également le droit de savoir et je ne pense pas que l'histoire soit si intéressante pour qu'on la raconte deux fois !

Le blond et le brun hochèrent la tête et Duo fila chercher les autres. Quand tout le monde fut la l'histoire commença :

-Mes derniers souvenirs remontent de quand j'avais trois ans…Le jour où Solo m'a trouv ! Commença Duo, le visage grave. Je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier…J'avais faim, je criais sans cesse…

_/_

_-Maman…Papa…Maman où êtes vous…Ouinnnnnnnnnnn_

_Fatigué je me suis blottit dans une ruelle, à l'abri des regards…Il faisait anormalement chaud et la faim me tiraillait le ventre. J'étais fatigué, je pleurais…Je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivais. Pendant un instant j'étais dans un car, l'instant d'après j'étais dans la rue, seul, couvert de sang, avec, dans les oreilles, le bruit de l'explosion. J'allais sombrer dans le sommeil quand une voix m'a sorti de mon cauchemar_

_-Putain, tu peux pas gueuler moins fort, le môme…_

_Je les ai regardé, ils étaient deux, âgés plus ou moins de Dix ans_

_-Il est couvert de sang mais ses blessures sont minimes ! Dit le deuxième garçon_

_-Tant mieux, ce sera ça en moins ! Maugréa Solo en me prenant dans ses bras ! _

_Epuisé, je me suis endormi_

_Quand je me suis réveillé, je me suis aperçut que j'étais entouré d'enfant comme moi, tous sans parents, d'âges différents ! _

_/_

-Et parmis eux, il y avait moi ! S'exclama Draco. J'avais un an de plus que lui, mais par la suite, on est devenu inséparable ! On est également devenu de vrais voleurs et on s'occupait de ramener de la nourriture pour la bande. Mais un jour, une terrible maladie a fait rage sur L2 et seul les riches ont eut le droit d'avoir des médicaments ! Toute la bande est  devenue malade sauf Duo ! Il est parti voler des médicaments. Mais quand il est revenu, ils étaient tous mort, sauf moi et Solo. Il m'a donné des médicaments mais Solo les a refus ! Il en est mort ! Nous avons ensuite été confiés à l'église et j'ai pu être soigné correctement ! Suite à ça, nous avons été adopté séparément. D'abord Duo, qui ne restait jamais longtemps dans une famille d'accueil ! Mais il n'était pas là le jour où je suis parti ! Un certain Lucius Malfoy a visité l'orphelinat et a été frappé par notre ressemblance ! J'avais neuf ans, il m'a pris avec lui et je l'ai suivit jusqu'à l'ambassade des Etats-Unis ! La, j'ai appris qu'il finançait un projet de construction de Gundam et c'est ainsi que je suis devenu pilote ! Six mois plus tard, j'ai eut une agréable surprise :

_/_

_-Draco, veux-tu venir, s'il te plaît, tu vas avoir un nouveau coéquipier ! C'est le professeur G qui l'a trouv !_

_-J'arrive ! _

_Ils descendirent dans le salon et attendirent l'arrivée du professeur G_

_-A voilà, j'aimerais vous présenter…_

_Mais avant qu'il ne finisse sa phrase, une bombe brune nattée et une bombe blonde entrèrent en collision_

_-DUO !!!!!!_

_-DRAY !!!!!!_

_-…Vous vous connaissez ? _

_Hochement de tête_

_-G, c'est la fin du monde… Nous avons maintenant deux tornades ! S'exclama Lucius en rigolant ! _

_/_

-Ensuite, ils ont remarquez que j'étais un sorcier et Lucius a Falsifié plusieurs document de manières à ce que j'entre a Poudlard comme étant son fils ! Mon « père » était un espion chez Voldemort et je me devais d'être le Serpentard par excellence et mon statut de voleur et d'assassin ont vite convaincu le choipeaux ! Rigola t-il en se souvenant que ce dernier n'avait même pas été posé sur sa tête !

-Ma mission, continua t-il , était de protéger Potter contre, et les mangemorts, et les soldats d'Oz avec qui Voldy à signé un contrat !  Et je dois te dire que te suivre à Deux Heures du mat' sous ta cape d'invisibilité, ne m'a pas facilité la tâche !

-Voilà, je crois que c'est tout ! Du moins dans les grandes lignes ! Termina Duo en s'étirant !

-Je pense qu'il faut tous aller dormir ! Murmura Quatre que le récit avait choqu !

-Nhm ! OK ! Bonne nuit ! Répondit Heero en se levant, suivit de Duo ! Quatre jeta un regard étrange à Dray qui le soutint calmement avant de s'en aller à son tour !

-Tu ne nous a pas tout dit n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry une fois qu'ils furent seuls !

-Il y a des choses que Duo et moi ne sommes pas prêt à dire ! Peut-être plus tard…

Harry serra le blond contre lui et se dernier soupira d'aise.

-Tu pourras toujours tout me dire ! Murmura Harry

Dray releva la tête et appuya son front sur celui de son ami

-Je sais

-Alors…

Leurs lèvres étaient sur le point de se frôler quand…

Dring Dring….

Dray décrocha et sourit doucement.

-Bien, je lui dirai !

Il raccrocha et sourit à Harry

-Ton Gundam est fini, tu l'auras demain ! Maintenant, il vaut mieux dormir ! Bonne nuit Harry

Harry soupira doucement et éteignit la lumière.

-Bonne nuit Draco !

Aucun d'eux ne trouva le sommeil avant plusieurs heures…

A suivre !

Shaar-luna : Désolé pour le retard !  Mais voici un long chap, pour me faire pardonner !

Duo et Harry : Alors REVIEUWWWWSSSSSSSS !!!!!!


	3. Face à Lucius

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, action, aventure, mi-sérieux, -mi-délire !

Couple : On change pas les couples qui gagne : Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Hilde, Harry x Draco !

Disclaimer: hum! (reprend son souffle) 1) les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi!

2) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

Qu : que me reste t-il ?

Rép : Ben…………………… Seul l'histoire est à moi ! (Et je ne touche pas un rond !!!

Réponses aux revieuws :

-**Pour Gundam Wing :**

**Cristal yuy :** merci beaucoup pour ta revieuw ! Mais pour deux chapitres, deux remarques, je crois que je vais bien faire attention à ce que j'écris, tu remarques toutes mes fautes de frappes 

**Lasgalenya and co :** arigato pour ta revieuw qui m'a fait bien rire, mais n'assomme pas ta copine trop fort 

Merci à vous et bonne lecture !

3) Face à Lucius !

Harry arriva à la base en compagnie de Duo , Heero , Dray et Quatre. Une réunion avait lieu en l'honneur du survivant pour son nouveau gundam ! Harry entra dans la salle en saluant gentiment Wufei et Trowa qui les attendait !

-Installez-vous ! Demanda J. Harry, Draco, Lucius vous attend dans son bureau, allez-y !

Les deux concernés gagnèrent donc le bureau de Lucius Malfoy.

Draco frappa deux coups rapides et entra sans autre forme de procès en hurlant :

-Hello, c'esttttttttttttt mmmmmmmmmmmmooooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaaaa !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-bonjour à toi aussi Dray…. Répondit Lucius sans lever le regard des feuilles

Les autres s'installèrent tandis que Dray prit place sur les genoux de son père

Lucius releva la tête vers Harry et sourit doucement. Ainsi, Harry avait l'impression qu' il le voyait pour la première fois !

-Bonjour Harry, je suppose que Dray t'a donné les explications concernant notre présence à nous deux, ici ?

-Oui, il m'a expliqué son rôle mais il a fait l'impasse sur le vôtre !

-Tiens donc…Murmura t-il en lançant un regard à son fils adoptif qui lui rendit un regard vibrant d'innocence !

-En tout cas, soit le bienvenu, dans cette nouvelle base !

-Je vous remercie…

-Dit, moi, je sais que cela fait à peine deux semaines que tu es là mais as-tu envisager d'apprendre des langues ?

-Eh bien, on a convenu un système, quand c'est technique et nécessaire, on le fait en anglais ( pas oublier qu'il est anglais !) mais, sinon, ils parlent chacun dans leur langue originaire !

-Donc, ça donne, du japonais, du chinois, du français et de l'arabe… On rajoutera de l'allemand !

-De l'allemand ?

-Tu verras ça quand tu feras la connaissance avec ma sœur jumelle spirituelle ! Elle s'appelle Hilde. Répliqua Duo

-…Je vois… Aussi tarée que toi !

Tout le monde parti à rire alors que le natté faisait mine d'être vexé. Lucius recouvrit son sérieux en premier :

-Bien, reprit-il, je t'expliquerais cela plus tard, pour l'instant, je t'ai demandé de venir car tu vas rentrer en possession de ton gundam, veux-tu bien me suivre ?

Harry hocha la tête et ils se dirigèrent tous vers le hangar.

A son arrivé, Harry retint de justesse une exclamation et regarda avec émerveillement le nouveau Gundam :

A l'inverse du blackangel, fait de noir et de vert émeraude, le sien était noir et carmine, son arme était comme celle du blackangel, soit deux grands katanas dans le dos, sauf que ceux de Dray étaient argent et les siens,dor !

-Il…Il est magnifique…. Murmura t-il

-Quel nom comptes-tu lui donner ? Demanda doucement Lucius

-Je pensais au Lionheart…

-Le cœur du lion….Murmura Duo

-Typique griffondorien…Répliqua Draco en regardant Harry en souriant

-Harry, puis-je te parler un moment, demanda Lucius

Ils laissèrent les autres pilotes dans le hangar et suivit le père de son ami

Ils se retrouvèrent dans le bureau de Lucius.

-Ecoute, Harry, je sais bien qu'il doit être difficile pour toi de me faire confiance mais je n'avais pas le choix

-Que voulez-vous dire ?

-A la base, nous savions que Voldemort allait revenir mais ton entraînement devait se faire au sein même de Poudlard ! Je pensais, personnellement, que Dumbledore te raconterait tout dès le début et allait te faire suivre un entraînement, surtout que je savais que Quirrell avait été autrefois un fidèle de Voldemort, Albus le savait aussi…Mais, pour lui, c'est innocent tant qu'on a pas de preuves, et les preuves ont disparue avec le seigneur des ténèbres il y a quinze ans ! Ca me semblait logique : Tu passais par une phase d'entraînement, en sacrifiant une années, voire deux, après, tu vivais comme n'importe que adolescents. Lorsqu'il est revenu à la vie tu aurais, ainsi dû le battre ! Mais, le directeur a voulut faire l'inverse, d'abords une vie paisible puis la lutte ! Vois le résultat, maintenant !

-…

-Mais je dois t'avouer quelque chose, les épreuves que tu as subit depuis ta première année sont, en partie, les miennes !

-Quoi ?!

-Ne t'énerve pas et écoute moi ! Le Troll des cavernes, le carnet de Jedusor, et autres éléments perturbateur, c'était pour te forcer à te battre et à puiser dans ta force ! Je définissais les épreuves et Dray les mettaient en place ! Notamment la venue d'Umbrige

-Ne me dites pas que la mort de Sirius était dans vos plans ! S'énerva le brun

-No, bien sûr que non ! Nous pensions que, vu la sécurité dont bénéficiait Black, il n'aurait pas été prévenu et ne devait pas se trouver l ! Viens avec moi !

Intrigué, Harry le suivit jusqu'à une porte de chambre !

-Vas-y, frappe !

Harry frappa et manqua tomber à la renverse en voyant qui vint lui ouvrir !

-Non, c'est pas possible !

-Salut Harry !

A suivre :

Petit chapitre mais bien vite une suite ! (Ça, je peux vous le promettre car il est déjà taper )

Vàla, mais n'oubliez pas : Revieuwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww !

Biz

Shaar-luna


	4. Parrain, oncle et copains

 Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, action, aventure, mi-sérieux, -mi-délire !

Couple : On change pas les couples qui gagne : Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Hilde, Harry x Draco ! (Et même Sirius x Remus)

Disclaimer: hum!  (reprend son souffle) 1) les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi!

                                                             2) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

                                                             Qu : que me reste t-il ?

                                                             Rép : Ben…………………… Seul l'histoire est à moi ! (Et je ne touche pas un rond !!!

Réponses aux revieuws :

**Pour Harry Potter :**

Kaorulabelle : Beuh,non, ze suis zentille moa ! Valà la suite !

**Pour Gundam Wing :**

Crystal yuy : Maiheu, c'st vrai, il manque un n, t'es trop forte toua! Et pour l'invité mystère de la fic, t'as bon !

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

**4) Parrain, oncle et copains !!!!**

****

-C'est pas possible !

-Salut Harry !

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'Harry admette que ce n'était pas un rêve et sauta dans les bras de

-SIRIUSSSSSSS !!!!

Son parrain le serra doucement dans ses bras et lui murmura des mots apaisants

-Chut Harry, je suis là, c'est fini, tout va bien !

-Sirius, oh Sirius…. si tu savais… si tu savais comme je m'en veux !

-Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir ! Tu es mon filleul adoré, et tu as cru bien faire !... Je ne vais pas disparaître alors si tu pouvais arrêter de m'étrangler, ça m'arrangerai !

-Désolé… Murmura Harry en desserrant sa prise sur son parrain mais en restant dans ses bras ! Il fini néanmoins par se tourner vers Lucius en quête d'explication

-Voilà, ce n'était pas prévu, mais comme je te l'ai dit, je suis l'organisateur de ces « épreuves » ! Je les ai moi-même suggérées à Voldemort mais j'ai toujours veillé au grain ! J'ai fait disparaître votre parrain une fraction de seconde avant qu'il ne touche le voile ! De même pour Diggory qui a retrouver sa famille dans le plus grand secret !

-Cédric ?

-Là aussi, j'ai joué serré mais j'ai pu le sauver et le remplacer par un double. Ecoute, Dray et moi, avons un potentiel bien supérieur au tien et assez fort pour leurrer le seigneur des ténèbres. Heureusement, pour cette année, j'ai réussi à enlever cette foutue marque ! Je ne suis plus obligé de jouer les chiens-chiens !

-Et moi, j'ai passé…Tout l'été me morfondre !

-Je suis désol !

-Harry, je…

-Chut, Sirius …Je peux te parler en priver !

-Je vous laisse, j'ai encore des papiers à remplir de toute façon ! Répondit Lucius

-Merci ! Oh, Lucius, je ne t'en veux pas !

Le sorcier hocha la tête et s'en alla vaquer à ses occupations !

Harry rentra dans la chambre de son parrain et s'assit sur le lit. Il regarda son parrain qui avait l'air embarrassé. Il sourit, il s'en voulait sûrement d'avoir culpabiliser son filleul. Sirius prit enfin la parole :

-Tu euh…Tu sais pourquoi ils ont fait toutes ces mises en scènes ?

-Oui, ils m'ont tout expliqu !

-Tu sais que Remus est au courant ?

-Je te demande pardon ?

-Tu l'as vu pendant les vacances ?

-Non, ils n'ont même plus voulut que je revienne au Square Grimmaux ! Trop dangereux, il parait ! Et je n'ai pas eut de ses nouvelles mais je pensais que c'est parce qu'il m'en voulait…Pour toi.

-Je vois ! En réalité, il ne t'en veut pas mais il a été salement secoué par ma mort.

-Comment le sais-tu ?

-Parce que, comme tu peux le constater, ici, c'est une chambre pour deux….

-Tu veux dire que ?

-Mhmoui, Rem' est ici, mais est parti faire un tour, il reviendra plus tard ! On savait que tu venais aujourd'hui mais il a préféré nous laisser seul.

-Et que c'est-il pass ?

-Euh…Apparemment, Albus a dit la prophétie au reste des membres de l'ordre !

-QUOI !!!???? Mais, il m'avait dit qu'il me laissait le choix de la dire ou non.

-Il a cru qu'ainsi, ils pourraient mieux te surveiller…

-…Je ne regrette pas d'être venu ici, finalement ! Bougonna Harry en se blottissant contre son parrain

-Toujours est-il que Remus a été fou de rage ! Il a accusé Dumbldore de ne rien faire pour ton bien et qu'il ne t'aidait pas ! Qu'il trahissait ta confiance, puis il a argué que c'était sa faute si j'étais mort, qu'il n'avait pas surveillé son école ! Et il a fini en demandant s'il nous cachait encore d'autres choses puis il est parti sans attendre de réponses ! C'est là que Lucius l'a trouv et l'a amené ici !

-Je vois

-Je me suis emporté, il faut bien l'avouer ! Murmura une troisième voix

-Remus ! S'exclamèrent-ils

-Salut Harry ! Répondit le loup-garou en l'étreignant gentiment

-Salut Remus ! Dis, je voudrais te poser une question ? Tu m'en voulais pour…

-Bien sûr que non, jamais, Harry !

-Juste pour vérifier ! Et…Euh, le fait que je sois ici ? Normalement, je devrais être à Poudlard….Hier, j'avais l'impression que je trahissais la mémoire de mes parents et la vôtre. Alors….

-Non, je pense que tu as bien fait, Harry ! Répondit Remus

-Si tu étais à Poudlard, tu serais dans l'incapacité de t'entraîner à affronter Voldy ! Et puis, d'après les échos, tu t'amuses bien !

-Beaucoup, en effet ! J'en veux aussi à Dumbledore !  Enfin, je suppose que vous connaissez les autres ?

-On les a rencontré et, bizarrement, je m'entends bien avec eux, et dieu sait qu'ils ont des caractères très différents !

-C'est pas faux ! On va manger avec eux ?

-Si on les dérange pas… OK !

Ils retournèrent vers le réfectoire ou un Duo en mode pile électrique sauta sur un Harry qui se retrouva vite au sol. Draco soupira et vint déscotcher le natté pour le rendre à son japonais avant de relever Harry

-Rien de casser ?

-Non, Dray, ça va !

Ils s'installèrent avec les autres g-boys

-Alors, tu as retrouvé ton parrain ! Dit Duo

-Oui, je suis désormais le plus heureux des hommes !

-Ah oui ? Demanda malicieusement le natté en lançant un regard rempli de sous-entendu à Dray

-Quoi ? Demanda celui-ci sur la défensive

Mais avant que Duo ne réplique, Heero lui fourra un morceau de chocolat dans la bouche faisant instantanément perdre au natté toute envie de parler au profit du malheureux chocolat !

Quatre rigola doucement et, s'adressant a Harry

-Je sens beaucoup de bonheur en toi ! C'est rassurant !

-Oui, je suis vraiment bien…Et je sais que désormais je suis plus seul et je peux compter sur vous ! Vous êtes immortels !

« _Oui vous êtes désormais mon univers_

_                Mon parrain_

_                               Mon « oncle » Remus_

_                                                               Mes amis…._

_                                                                                              Ma Famille !!!!_

A suivre :

S-L : Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini !

Pour la suite, une seule solution : R.E.V.I.E.U.W !!!! REVIEUWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW !!!!!!


	5. Retour à Poudlard

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, action, aventure, mi-sérieux, -mi-délire !

Couple : On change pas les couples qui gagne : Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Hilde, Harry x Draco ! (Et même Sirius x Remus)

Disclaimer: hum! (Reprend son souffle) 1) les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi!

2) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

Qu : que me reste t-il ?

Rép : Ben........................ Seul l'histoire est à moi ! (Et je ne touche pas un rond !!!

Réponses aux revieuws :

**Crystal yuy :** Ouai, enfin un chapitre ou y a pas eu de faute ! Bah, t'en trouvera peut-être dans celui-ci En tout cas, merci pour ta revieuw !

**Lasgalenya Greenleaves : **(complètement hypnotisée) Lasgalenya est la meilleur, lasgalenya est la meilleur, Lasg... (se colle deux baffes !) Ah mais, non, oh garde ton hypnose ! Juste une question, Gab's va pas étouffer ? Enfin, bon....Merci !

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

**5) Retour à Poudlard (1ère partie) :**

Un mois avait passé depuis les retrouvailles avec Sirius et Remus et Harry se sentait revivre bien qu'il se doutait que son retour à Poudlard arrivait a grand pas. Mais il s'était habitué à cette vie, cette liberté. Il avait envie de rester. Bien sûr, il n'avait rien dit à son parrain et son oncle car il savait qu'ils étaient tout deux impatients de retrouver le monde sorcier dans lequel ils avaient été élevés !

La première mission avec son Gundam, le Lionheart, avait été un grand succès ! Bien sûr, il avait déjà piloté en essai plusieurs MS et commençait a comprendre pourquoi les autres pilotes étaient tant attachés à leur gundam. Lui-même ayant créé des « liens » avec le sien ! Seul les autres pilotes avaient désormais le droit de le toucher car Harry n'était pas encore doué pour faire une quelconque réparation sur son bébé et Duo les faisait volontiers !

Ce jour là, un lundi ensoleillé, Harry était en train de faire une série de 100 pompes sous la surveillance de Duo qui chantonnait doucement quand Quatre arriva, tout essoufflé !

-Les gars, on a une mission !

- On arrive, dit Duo en relevant son ami !

Quatre reparti en sens inverse. Duo lança une serviette à Harry qui l'attrapa au vol puis demanda l'air de rien :

-Au fait, c'est quand que tu lui dis ?

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De Dray et de tes sentiments envers lui !

-Quoi ?!

-Ose dire le contraire ! Répliqua le natté en agitant son index sous le nez d'un Harry rouge pivoine !

-Je ... ( puis croisant le regard améthyste de son ami, capitula) Ok, t'as gagné mais, j'ai peur de ...

-De ...

-En amour, on peut pas dire que je suis doué, tu sais ! J'ai été une seul fois amoureux ...Mais ça c'est mal fini car elle pensait encore a son ex et ...

-Cho Chang, la serdaigle, c'est ça ? Draco m'en a parlé ! J'ai cru qu'il allait finir par la tuer le jour où il vous a vu à Pré au lard ensemble ! Dans cet endroit tout rose !

-Il m'a vraiment suivit partout, hein ? Demanda Harry mal à l'aise !

-Oui, mais ne compte pas t'écarter du sujet aussi facilement que ça ! Harry, dit-lui, sinon tu finira par le regretter !

-Mais, je te dis, j'y connais rien et lui, autant que je m'en souvienne, il collectionnait les conquêtes à Poudlard !

-Tu vas pas me dire que t'y crois...

-....

-Harry, Harry ! Dray est un beau parleur ! Mais crois-moi, il ne doit pas être beaucoup plus avancé que toi niveau relation ! A Poudlard, il joue un rôle, les conquêtes en font partie mais je suis sûr qu'il n'a jamais couché avec quelqu'un ! Il préfère attendre le mec idéal ! Et j'ai bien dit « mec » !

-Tu crois que...

-Où tu lui dis, où je m'en mêle !

-Non, ça va, je lui dirais !

-Bien, allez on va rejoindre les autres !

Mais dans sa tête, Duo se maudit, Draco avait déjà couché avec plusieurs personnes ! Mais ces fois là, il n'avait pas le choix ! Il savait que c'était ce qui calait le blond

-(Pardon Dray mais c'est pour ton bien !)

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard dans le bureau de Lucius qui leur fit un grand sourire. Tout le monde y était, aussi bien les G-Boys que Rém' et son parrain. Un e fois que tout le monde fut installé, Lucius prit la parole.

-D'après un de mes espions au sein de Voldemort, celui-ci aurait trouvé comment franchir les barrières magiques de Poudlard ! Il prévoit de lancer l'assaut vendredi ! Je crois donc qu'il est temps pour Harry de retourner à Poudlard !

-Déjà... Murmura le concerné. Lucius esquissa un sourire

-Je pense que les autres vont t'y accompagner !

-Quoi ? C'est vrai ? S'exclamèrent les G-boys

-Oui ! Vous allez tous y aller, je me suis déjà arrangé avec le ministre en lui signalant que sept élèves allaient faire leur apparition ! Sirius, tu peux y aller aussi mais il faut que tu gardes ta forme animagus, de même pour Remus !

-Mais étant un loup-garou, je n'ai pas d'animagus, moi !

-Nous allons arranger ça après ! Répondit Lucius. Ensuite vous allez passer sous le choipeau ! Harry, tu dois y repasser pour être dans la même maison que tes mais !

-C'est-à-dire ?

-Serpentard, ils seront tous là vu qu'ils ont déjà tué et que ça va primer plus que le courage !

-J'aurais pas de mal, je devais aller à Serpentard en première alors....

-....

-...

-....

-....

-...

-Ben quoi ?

-Euh, rien... Bon vous avez compris ! Vous cacherez des armes dans vos sacs ! Bon, je crois que nous avons fait le tour, le reste ne dépend que de vous ! Maintenant occupons-nous de toi, Rémus !

-Que vas-tu faire ?

-Vien, tu verras !

Lucius et son fils entraînèrent le pauvre Remus dans la chambre de l'adulte ! Une fois dans la pièce ils s'assirent par terre, le loup-garou face a eux !

-Je te préviens, ça risque de faire mal, c'est de la magie noire ! Murmura Draco

-Qu'allez-vous faire ?

-Tuer le loup-garou en toi ! Il deviendra simple loup et ce sera ta forme animagus ! Répondit Lucius

-Mais il faut un sacrifice, non ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais tuer personnes ! Ferme les yeux maintenant !

Remus ferma les yeux et entendit a peine l'incantation que Lucius et Draco entammèrent d'une même voix

_-Seth, ma prière s'adresse a toi ! Toi qui a le pouvoir de m'accorder ta force, acceptes ce sacrifice en échange de mon souhait ! Oh Seth, vois le sang coule, accorde-moi mon souhait ! Détruit le maudit, détruit le garou en lui pour qu'il ne reste que le loup ! Accepte et exauce-moi !_

Remus sentit une douleur le déchirer dans tout le corps et hurla...

Quand Remus ouvrit les yeux, il ne vit que du blanc mais il sentait qu'on lui tenait la main. Il était à l'infirmerie

-Tu es réveillé ?

-Sirius ?

-Oui, ne bouge pas !

-Que c'est-il passé ? Demanda t'il en se mettant en position assise

-Eh bien, a la fin de l'incantation, tu t'es évanoui, mais ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'es plus un loup-garou et tu es un animagus !

Remus regarda les sept adolescents. Harry se jeta dans ses bras !

-J'ai eu peur pour toi, tu sais !

-Je suis désolé, Harry...Mais ou est Lucius ?

Sirius se leva, lui laissant voir le lit a côté et Remus eut un hoquet de surprise

-Mais...

-Le sacrifice, c'était lui, Répondit Draco en regardant le loup, il a donné les trois quart de son sang et j'ai donné le quart manquant !

-Mais pourquoi !

-C'était sa manière de se rendre utile pour cette guerre ! Tu es utile a Harry pour le soutenir, lui non, il voulait le faire, ne lui en veux pas ! Et puis, il finira par s'en remettre ! Il n'est pas en danger de mort !

-Merci... Souffla Remus en se recouchant tandis que Dray s'en allait dans sa chambre prétextant une grosse fatigue

Harry le laissa tranquille et décida d'aller rejoindre son ami. Il entra dans sa chambre et ne fut pas surprit de le voir en train de pleurer sur son lit. Il le prit dans ses bras

-Dray...

-J'ai vraiment eut peur, sur ce coup !

-Je sais

-Je n'ai pas envie de le perdre lui aussi !

-Dray, je dois te parler....Même si je suis pas sûr que ce soit le bon moment

-De quoi ?

-Voilà, je...Je suis amoureux de toi....

A suivre :

S-L :Voilà, encore un chapitre de fini, l'en reste plus ou moins trois. Pour les avoir, ben Revieuwez pleaseuh !


	6. Retour à Poudlard 2

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, action, aventure, mi-sérieux, -mi-délire !

Couple : **Attention, les couples changent !!!!: ** On change pas les couples qui gagne : Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Remus, Harry x Draco ! (Et même Sirius x Severus)

Disclaimer: hum! (reprend son souffle) 1) les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi!

2) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

Qu : que me reste t-il ?

Rép : Ben........................ Seul l'histoire est à moi ! (Et je ne touche pas un rond !!!

Réponses aux revieuws :

Crystal yuy : Bravo, j'applaudit ! A peine en ligne, tu as déjà trouvé une faute ! Bravo ! Je sais que je suis méchante, on me le dit souvent mais bon....

Lasgalenya GreenleaveSa va, si elle a des trous pour respirer tout va bien ! Mais, si tu pouvais eviter de tuer le « décoloré » ça m'arrangerait pour la suite de l'histoire ! Sinon, j'adore tes grandes revieuws qui me font toujours bien rire !

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

**6) Retour à Poudlard (2ème partie) :**

-Quoi ?

-Je sais mais ...Je t'aime, je n'y peux rien !

-Tu ne devrais pas, Harry, je suis désolé.

-Pourquoi ?

-Je..Je peux pas te le dire, je suis désolé

-Si, tu vas me le dire, Duo m'a forcé à venir te dire mes sentiments alors je veux au moins savoir pourquoi

-Tu ne le répèteras à personne, n'est-ce pas !

-Mais non, compte sur moi ! Dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras.

-Ben c'est que...Tu sais, quand tu m'as dis que je ne vous avais pas tout raconté avec Duo, c'est une période où on a erré dans la rue... Tu sais, on avait faim et on a dû faire beaucoup de choses euh...Pas très catholique...

-Tu veux dire que....

Draco voulu se dégager des bras protecteurs d'Harry mais celui-ci resserra sa prise sur le blond.

-Duo et moi, on ne voulait pas en arriver là mais il est tombé malade... Pas de l'épidémie mais une bonne grippe ! Il re-fallait des médicaments et de la nourriture ! J'ai décidé de m'occuper de lui, j'étais l'aîné ! Alors, j'ai voulu gagner rapidement de l'argent, je me suis dit que si on avait une petite somme, on ne serait pas obligé de ramer sans cesse ! Alors, je ...Je...

-Prostitution....

-Oui....Je me suis fait bien ramassé par Duo quand il a été guérit mais il m'a vite pardonné !

-Je commence à comprendre....

-Je suis désolé, Harry mais je...Ne suis pas un mec pour toi.....

-Pourquoi....

-Parce que je suis sale...Impur...Indigne de toi ! Moi aussi, je t'aime, et j'ai honte de mes sentiments ! Je ne mérite pas les tiens !

-Chut...Laisse-moi en juger ! Répondit Harry en l'embrassant doucement ! Les larmes du blond redoublèrent et Harry le coucha avant de s'installer contre lui et de le serrer dans ses bras !

Et derrière la porte, Duo sourit pour celui qu'il considérait comme son frère !

Il fut temps de repartir vers Poudlard. Avant le « décollage » des gundams, Draco passa par l'infirmerie pour aller voir son père. Comme il y a trois jours, son père dormait encore.

Il soupira en s'installant contre son père

-Papa, je vais aider Harry du mieux que je le pourrais ! Tu avais raison, je l'aime...Et il m'aime ! Tu serais le premier à être content, que je sois heureux, non ? Mais, moi, je veux que tu te réveilles vite ! Je compte sur toi, papa ! Nous allons régler son compte à ce Connard de Voldy ! Et je reviendrais vite ! Ne t'inquiète pas, papa, je serais prudent ! Réveille- toi vite !

Sally et Hilde vont veiller sur toi ! Au revoir papa !

Draco se releva et sortit le cœur lourd de l'infirmerie pour aller rejoindre les autres pilotes et son Harry !

_Poudlard : (Deux jours avant l'attaque prévue de Voldemort !)_

Depuis la disparition du survivant, l'ambiance n'était pas au beau fixe à Poudlard : Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna et Ginny culpabilisaient ! Les professeurs n'étaient plus vraiment joyeux. Mais aujourd'hui, on accueillait sept nouveaux élèves et l'ambiance était légèrement meilleure ! Alors que tous était dans la grande salle pour le souper, Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole :

-Mes chers élèves, nous allons, aujourd'hui, avoir l'honneur d'accueillir de nouveaux élèves envoyé par le ministre, ils viennent de l'institut de Salem ! Ils restent peu de temps, et ne sont pas obligé de porter l'uniforme !

Les grandes portes s'ouvrirent et Heero entra : il était vêtu d'un jeans moulant et d'un débardeur vert, il passa sous le choipeau et on entendit : SERPENTARD !

Suivit de Duo, avec ses éternels habits noirs, Trowa, égale à lui-même, Quatre et Wufei aussi ! Tous furent envoyés à Serpentard ! Soudain, vint un grand silence ! Harry et Draco s'avancèrent main dans la main vers le tabouret ! Avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit Ils avaient tout deux mit le choipeau sur leur tête et furent expédié à Serpentard !

-Euh....Bien, Reprit tant bien que mal le directeur en regardant Harry, les nouveaux sont répartit et sur ce je vous souhaite...Bonne appétit !

Les plats apparurent sur les tables et Quatre ne pu retenir une exclamation ravie tandis que Duo se je ta sur les plats en bafouillant qu'il faudrait le même système à la base ! Le repas se passa bien mais une fois sorti de la salle, Harry se fit attrapé par Ron, Hermione, et les autres

-Enfin, Harry, ou étais-tu ? Demanda Hermione, morte d'inquiétude

-Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire !

-Harry ! Ragea Ron Tu as disparu comme ça, sans rien dire et tout ce que tu trouve a dire maintenant c'est : Qu'est-ce que ça peux vous faire !?

-Harry , pourquoi réagis-tu ainsi ? Demanda Ginny

-Désolé, pas pour les gamines !

Ron gronda et lança son poing en direction du visage d'Harry mais deux grognements menaçants distinct se firent entendre : un gros chien noir et un loup les fixaient d'un air menaçant !

-Il suffit ! Tonna une voix

Harry, entre-temps rejoint par les autres g-boys, se retourna pour fixer le directeur droit dans les yeux.

-Harry, puis-je te voir dans mon bureau et ... Le regard du directeur tomba sur les deux animaux et il eut un mouvement de recul

-Patmol, Lunard, mais...

-La n'est pas la question, allons dans votre bureau ! Répondit Harry . Puis se tournant vers le reste de son équipe, -Allez-y, je vous rejoins plus tard !

Dans le bureau du directeur, il ne fut pas surprit d'y voir l'ordre au grand complet . Madame Weasley voulut le prendre dans ses bras mais Harry l'en empêcha en s'écartant ! Bizarrement, il ne se sentait même pas coupable d'avoir blessé la pauvre femme ! Le directeur prit la parole :

-Prend place, Harry ! Sais-tu que nous nous sommes inquiété pour toi !

-Non, sans rire ? Et les deux mois que j'ai passé chez les Dursley a crever de faim, vous vous en êtes inquiété ?

-Harry chéri, nous...

-Pas de Harry chéri qui tienne, madame Weasley. Je vous en veux, de vous prendre pour ma mère ! Au début, ça va mais quand je vois comment vous avez parlez à Sirius l'année dernière m'a fait comprendre que vous m'aviez intégré a votre famille ! Mais j'en fait pas partie, j'en ai une, a moi ! Et je reste avec !

-En parlant de Sirius, Harry....Mais ce dernier coupa également le directeur.

-Le comment du pourquoi que Sirius est en vie, je ne peux vous l'expliquer ! Ce n'est pas de la magie noire, si cela peut vous rassurer, vu que vous m'avez interdit d'en faire !

-Harry...

-Non, vous allez m'écoutez ! La magie noire était le seul moyen pour battre Voldemort ! Mais vous avez refusé de me l'apprendre ! Si vous ne m'aviez pas si souvent caché la vérité, si vous m'aviez tout dit dès le début !

-Tu étais trop jeune !

-...J'aurais compris ! Hurla Harry en pleurant ! J'aurais compris ! A cause de vous, il y a eut trop de mort ! Si vous m'aviez entraîné...Si...Mais maintenant, il est trop tard ! Ce qui arrive est de votre faute, pas de la mienne ! Je ne suis plus sous vos ordres, sous votre autorité ! Je vais tuer Voldemort, ensuite, je disparaîtrais de vos vies ! Le survivant, la machine de guerre ne sera plus ! J'ai fait ma vie ailleurs avec mon parrain Sirius, mon oncle Remus et des amis qui vivent les mêmes choses que moi et qui sont aptes a me comprendre ! Je ne resterais que quelques jours ! Maintenant, si vous n'avez plus besoin de moi...

Harry pari sans demander son reste !

-Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant, Albus ? Pleura Molly Weasley

-Je crains que nous ne puissions plus rien faire...

-Potter se sera rendu intéressant jusqu'au bout...Murmura Severus en se levant et en sortant de la pièce sous les regards furieux des autres

Harry avait couru jusqu'au dortoir des Serpentards pour rejoindre ses amis. Là, il tomba directement dans les bras de Dray et pleura un bon moment.

-Harry, pourquoi as-tu parlé comme ça a tes amis ? Demanda t-il après un bon moment.

-Ce ne sont plus mes amis ! En les revoyant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire a des gardes chiourmes !

Heero prit la parole

-Qu'on dit tes profs ?

-Je ne leur ai pas laissé le temps de parler ! Je leur ai balancé tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur et je suis parti en courant.

-Pourquoi tu réagis comme ça ! Demanda doucement Quatre

-Parce que j'ai goûté à la liberté, parce pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais moi, je ne dépendais plus de personne, j'étais libre de choisir ma vie...Et elle est avec vous...Avec toi Dray !

-Chut, c'est bon, repose toi... Tu l'as mérité ! Chuchota Dray en couchant son petit ami !

Sirius, sous sa forme canine décida d'aller faire un tour dans les cuisines et eut une grande surprise en voyant qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un. Il reprit forme humaine et demanda timidement

-Severus ?

-Oh, Black, tu te joins a la fête ?

Sirius haussa les sourcils en regardant autour de lui et en voyant les deux bouteilles de vins vide plus une troisième a demi pleine et s'écria :

-Mais tu bois ?!

-T'en veux ?

-T'es grave bourré, toi !

-Ah ouais !

-Pourquoi tu bois ? Demanda le chien en s'installant près de son ennemi de toujours !

-Pourquoi je boirais pas ?

-...

-Voldy va mourir, Potter triomphera, je vais être viré, et tu m'as fais vivre un enfer ! Pas de quoi me plaindre !

-Qu'est-ce que je viens faire là-dedans ?

-Te croyais mort !

-Et...On est ennemis, non ?

-Ah ouais, c'est vrai...Bon, ben ...Moi, je m'en voulais parce que je t'aimais alors, te croire mort....Je te hais, Sirius Black...

-Tu te contredis...

-Ben ouais...

-Je vais te ramener dans ta chambre !

La dessus, l'animagus prit l'homme sur son dos et le ramena dans ses appartements où il le coucha ! Mais au moment ou il voulut s'en aller, Severus le retint

-Tu restes avec moi !

-Sev' t'es complètement bourré....

-Mais ... Rogue tira sur le bras de Sirius qui le retomba dessus et l'embrassa !

-Sev'

-Tais-toi !

Et ils s'embrassèrent !

A suivre :

S-L : Encore un chap de fini... Bientôt la fin.... Courage, il m'en faut aussi alors.... REVIEUWS PLEASEUHHHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!


	7. La grande bataille

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, action, aventure, mi-sérieux, -mi-délire !

Couple : **Attention, les couples changent !!!!: ** On change pas les couples qui gagne : Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Remus, Harry x Draco ! (Et même Sirius x Severus)

Disclaimer: hum! (reprend son souffle) 1) les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi!

2) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

Qu : que me reste t-il ?

Rép : Ben........................ Seul l'histoire est à moi ! (Et je ne touche pas un rond !!!

Réponses aux revieuws :

**Hee-chan2** : Merci et voilà la suite !!!

**Yami** : Ben, merci mais tu vas être décue, il n'y a pas de lemon dans cette fic !

**Onarluca** : Ben merci, je suis contenteuh !

**Nahamy** : Ravie de te faire plaisir, la suite, c'est maintenant !

**Angel'Eyes** : Interessante, euh, ouaais mais c'est juste une idée qui me trottait en tête !

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

**7) La grande bataille :**

Le jour de la grande bataille arriva ! Bien sûr, les g-boys s'étaient préparés la veille et c'est ainsi qu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, es armes bien cachées sous leurs habits ! Ils s'installèrent au bout de la table des Serpentards et se mirent à discuter doucement de tout et de rien, donnant le change aux autres élèves ! Brusquement Harry senti qu'on tirait sur son pantalon. Il abaissa son regard et rencontra les prunelles ambrées de Lunard.

-Eh bien, que ce passe t-il ? Et où est Patmol ?

Le loup bailla une fois

-Je crois qu'il ne sait pas ! L'informa Duo , la bouche plaine

-Il manque un professeur ! Remarqua Heero

-Qui...Oh non, Rogue, si jamais il a croisé mon parrain, ils se seront sûrement battu !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Quatre

-Parce qu'ils se détestent !

-Allons voir ! Ordonna Heero en se levant, refusant de d'écouter les protestations du natté.

-Je reste, sait-on jamais ! Répondit Wufei

Harry hocha la tête et partit en direction des cachots suivit de ses amis...

Dans les cachots, dans la chambre du professeur Rogue surtout, Sirius ouvrit les yeux :

-Où je suis moi ?

Brusquement il se rendit compte qu'un corps était contre lui ! Il tourna la tête vers sa direction et eut un brusque mouvement de recul !

Le professeur Rogue dormait mais on pouvait encore voir sur ses joues des traces de larmes ! Sirius se souvint alors de se qui s'était passé la veille et se recoucha doucement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller son amant d'une nuit et se mit face à ce dernier ! Il pensa :

-_mon pauvre Severus ! Nous avons fait une grosse bêtise ! Mais je dois avouer que ça m'avait manqué ! Crois-tu que ça puisse remarcher entre nous...Tu as tellement de haine envers moi...Mais si j'en crois ce que tu m'as dit hier en étant bourré, j'ai peut-être encore une chance ?Nous verrons après le conflit d'aujourd'hui ! N'y prend pas part, mon ami, je m'en occuperais ! _

Sirius se leva et murmura un sort que Lucius lui avait apprit et endormit Severus jusqu'à la fin de la journée avant de sortir de ses appartements !

Il s'apprêtait à rejoindre la grande salle mais fut percuté par une bombe brune

-Eh doucement, Harry

-Sirius, j'ai eu peur...

-Tout va bien ? Demanda Heero

-Oui, pour quoi ça n'irait pas ?

-Ben, ni toi ni Rogue n'étiez dans la grande salle, alors...

-Alors tu as cru que nous étions encore en train de nous battre ? Ben on était ensemble mais on a...Euh....

-Quoi ?

-Tu veux un dessin, 'Rry ? Demanda un Duo hilare alors que Draco se demandait où il était encore tombé !

-De quoi tu...OH ! Sirius c'est vrai ?

-Bon, je crois que on vais vous laissez ! Répondit Quatre en tirant sur le bras de Duo qui voulais savoir la suite et entraînant tous les autres à sa suite !

-Explication ? Demanda Harry

Mal à l'aise, l'animagus entreprit de lui expliquer ce qui c'était passé la veille jusqu'au matin en omettant toutefois la partie « au lit » de l'histoire ! Il avoua cependant qu'il avait couché avec le professeur !

-Et Remus ? Demanda Harry, encore sous le choc

-Nous sommes juste de très bons amis, tu sais...Et il a déjà quelqu'un en vue !

-Oh...Et ça fait longtemps que tu aimes Rogue ?

-Pourquoi tu crois qu'il me hait a ce point ? Avant on sortait ensemble mais c'est la « blague » du loup-garou qui a tout cassé !

-Oh...

Pendant ce temps, Wufei était sorti de la grande salle, le loup sur les talons et se dirigèrent vers le parc. Là-bas, il s'installa sur un banc et le loup se coucha à ses pieds !

Le chinois caressa doucement l'animal avant de lui demander

-Ca te plaît de rester tout le temps un loup ?

Ce dernier répondit par un bâillement

-Je vois...Je suppose que tu vas rester avec Harry, une fois que la guerre contre Voldemort sera fini ?

Le loup releva la tête et regarda Wufei droit dan les yeux, ce demandant où il voulait en venir..

Le chinois soupira en répondant

-Laisse tomber !

Le loup voulut esquisser un geste mais fut interrompu par un mauvais pressentiment. Il se dressa rapidement sur ses pattes et gronda en direction du château ! Wufei comprit de suite et fonça en direction de la grande salle.

Harry se remettait doucement du choc quand son amour arriva au pas de course :

-Voldemort est dans la grande salle !

Dans la grande salle, c'étaient le chao total ! Les élèves s'étaient plaqués contre les murs dans une tentative désespérée de passer inaperçu. Les professeurs, eux, se tenaient droit, baguettes levées, prêt au combat !

-Allons Albus, livre-moi Potter et je laisserais tes petits chérubins vivre !

-Dans tes rêves, Tom

-Bien, dans ce cas, mangemort , tuez-les !

Mais avant qu'un seul des mangemorts ne puisse bouger, une voix retentit dans l'entrée de la grande salle

-Et alors, Voldy, Pas capable de faire le sale boulot tout seul ?

-Potter, sois le bienvenu ! Je t'attendais

-Moi aussi

Les mangemorts levèrent leurs baguettes, prêt à lancer le sort de mort mais un bruit déchirant se fit entendre ! Les g-boys avaient tiré sur les mangemorts et ceux-ci s'écroulèrent !

-Tu vois, Tom, on ne joue plus dans la même cour ! Puis, s'adressant aux autres ! Voldy est pour moi ! Vous, occupez-vous des autres mangemorts !

-Hai !

S'ensuivit alors une étrange bataille dans le monde magique : sorciers contre soldats !

Harry se trouva vite face à face avec Voldy

-Prêt Potter !

-Toujours pour toi !

-Avada Kedavra !

Le rayon passa à un mètre d'Harry qui avait, a force d'entraînement, en énervant un certain soldat parfait avec l'aide de Duo, apprit à esquiver ! Le survivant se déplaçait de manière à se rapprocher du mage noir ! Etant suffisamment proche, il prit un couteau et le planta dans la main du mage noir qui lâcha sa baguette ! Harry lui fit finalement face et dégaina son revolver et le braqua sur le torse du seigneur des ténèbres !

-Que vas-tu faire, Potter, tu crois que tu auras le courage de me tuer ?

Harry tira une première fois et dit

-Ca, c'est pour mon père !

Une deuxième fois

-Pour ma mère

Une troisième fois

-Pour m'avoir privé de ma famille

Une balle en pleine tête

-Et pour m'avoir privé du bonheur !

Harry était en larmes maintenant et continuait de tirer sur le corps déjà mort de son ennemi sous le regard médusé des autres élèves et des professeurs. Dray le prit dans ses bras et Quatre lui prit le revolver des mains ! Le brun se laissa aller contre son amant en sanglotant doucement .

-Harry...Souffla Dumbledore, qu'as-tu fait !

-Harry, il faut ...Commença Heero mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase que Bellatrix Lestrange se redressa ! Elle avait échappé à un coup mortel et s'apprêtait à lancer le sort de mort.

-Harry attention ! Cria Duo

Trowa, Heero et Wufei dégainèrent mais une voix les interrompit

-Avada Kedavra !

Bellatrix tomba morte alors que Severus Rogue se tenait à la porte !

-Pas efficace tes sorts Black...Murmura t-il en s'accrochant à la porte ! Sirius reprit forme humaine et vint soutenir l'ancien mangemort !

-Il faut partir ! Dit Heero en s'avançant vers la sortie !

Deux minutes plus tard, ils avaient disparut sous les yeux étonnés de l'assistance professorale et des élèves !

On entendit plus parler d'eux !

A suivre

S-L : Et oui, c'est la fin, il ne reste plus que l'épilogue !

Courage et Revieuwsssssss !!!!


	8. épilogue

Auteur : Shaar-Luna

Genre : yaoi, action, aventure, mi-sérieux, -mi-délire !

Couple : **Attention, les couples changent !!!!: ** On change pas les couples qui gagne : Heero x Duo, Trowa x Quatre, Wufei x Remus, Harry x Draco ! (Et même Sirius x Severus)

Disclaimer: hum! (reprend son souffle) 1) les personnages de Gundam Wing ne sont pas à moi!

2) les personnages d'Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi !

Qu : que me reste t-il ?

Rép : Ben........................ Seul l'histoire est à moi ! (Et je ne touche pas un rond !!!

Réponses aux revieuws :

Merci à tous et bonne lecture !

**Epilogue :**

Cela faisait deux ans que Voldemort avait été vaincu, et aujourd'hui la guerre contre Oz venait de prendre fin ! C'est pour cela que les plus grands furent réunit au royaume de Sank.

Aussi bien le monde magique que le monde Moldu s'y trouvait présent !

Tout d'abord, il y avait l'ordre du phénix au complet, plus Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville et Luna qui étaient devenu aurors entre-temps, et la famille Weasley au grand complet !

Zech Merquize, Lucrézia Noin, Mariemeia et Dorothy étaient également présents plus les plus grands dirigeants mondiaux !

Réléna fit un discours :

-....Cela fait depuis plusieurs années que nous vivons dans la crainte de voir nos proches s'en aller et de perdre la vie mais il y a quelques années, un homme nous a permit d'avoir e nouveau l'espoir ! Il finança un projet de grande envergure ! Les Gundams, seules armes capables de contrer l'alliance ! Je décerne donc à Lucius Malfoy le titre de Duc.

Lucius se leva et monta à son tour sur l'estrade :

-Je vous remercie beaucoup mais si il est vrai que j'ai financé le projet Gundam, rien n'aurait pu se concrétiser sans leurs pilotes ! Ils ne sont pas là aujourd'hui mais je peux vous assurer qu'eux aussi on trouvé le bonheur....Souvenez-vous de leur nom ! Heero Yui, pilote du Wing ; Duo Maxwell, pilote du Deathscythe ; Trowa Barton, pilote du Heavyarm ; Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote du Sandrock ; Wufei Chang, pilote du Shenlong ; Draco Malfoy, pilote du Blackangel et Harry Potter, pilote du Lionheart ! N'oubliez jamais ces sept jeune gens qui ont acceptés de devenir des tueurs, des terroristes pour sauver nos vies ! J'espère que vous maintiendrez cette paix pour lesquelles ils ont risqués leurs vies !

A la fin du discours, Lucius s'éloigna en direction de la rivière et s'assis au bord de l'eau . Bientôt il senti une douce présence près de lui ! Il releva la tête et croisa le doux regard de sa femme !

-Joli discourt !

-Mhh je n'ai pas vraiment réfléchit à ce que j'allais dire, tu sais...

-Et tu as des nouvelles de ton fils ?

-Oh oui....

En disant cela, Lucius laissa un sourire rêveur flotter sur ses lèvres

Loin au bord d'une plage, sept adolescents, se laissaient bronzer au soleil ! Harry était dans les bras de Dray : a vrai dire, ils ne se quittaient pas beaucoup ! Quatre et Trowa, eux filait le parfait amour ! Seul Heero et Duo se cherchait encore mais Duo faisait fondre de plus en plus le cœur de glace ! Wufei, hésitait mais son cœur chavirait dès qu'un loup arrivait dans les parages !

D'ailleurs, en parlant des adultes, eux, ils étaient resté à l'intérieur de la villa et était actuellement en train de regarder les enfants sur la plage !

-Et bien, jamais j'aurais cru que nous puissions vivre aussi paisiblement ! Soupira Sirius !

-C'est pas mieux comme ça ? Demanda doucement Remus

-Ben...

-Toujours en train de te plaindre, toi, hein ? Demanda une troisième voix !

Sirius se tourna vers l'homme et l'embrassa !

-Il ne tien qu'à toi de me faire arrêter mes jérémiades !

Severus sourit et embrassa son amant sous le regard attendrit de Remus !

Ce dernier s'installa dans le sofa en pensant à son chinois et soupira ! Lui aussi, il lui faudrait faire face à ses sentiments !

Mais il avait le temps

Ils avaient tous le temps, d'ailleurs !

Ils vivaient.....

A suivre

S-L : enfin fini, merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici et a la prochaine !!!!!!!! Et quand même : REVIEUWSSSSSSSSSSSSSS !!!!!


End file.
